Phantom Kiss
by Kaletin
Summary: It's Monday the 14th, Valentine's Day, and it's not like there's much to look forward to for Alois. Modern day AU, Alois/Ciel


"Nnggh…"

Alois groans and rolls over, smashing his head into his pillow as his alarm clock yells at him for the fifth time to get out of bed. It's Monday morning again, and he's already in a foul mood from his failed weekend plans. He was _supposed_ to spend the entire weekend at Ciel's, something he'd looked forward to the whole precious week of school, but the damned overachiever had something to do and called to cancel on Thursday night. He even skipped school on Friday so Alois couldn't give him shit for it then. The blonde haired boy didn't care enough to listen through his annoyance to hear the reason Ciel gave for bailing, but he knew enough to know that someone hadn't died, so it couldn't have been that important.

With a smack that sends the clock off the bedside table, he rolls out of bed and dresses quickly to make up for his hitting of the "Snooze" button. His eye catches the calendar, which roll under his blonde bangs they when he notes it's the 14th of February. As if the day mattered to him.

He hoists his backpack on and runs down the stairs, grabbing a red apple as he bolts through the kitchen and out the door. He could sit and eat the blueberry pancakes Claude made, but he wants to get to school early; he couldn't see Ciel on the weekend, but the two always sat together in the commons before classes, as the only "class" they had together this year was fifth period lunch. (They _had_ fourth period gym together at the start of the semester, but, to Alois's chagrin, the asthmatic boy was able to get a medical release and spends the whole period in the fucking _library_, of all places.) Alois isn't about to be late for that, so he happily forgoes breakfast to make up for the extra time he spent in bed.

It's February, but the normally frigid air is only brisk, and he can't even see his breath when he breathes. He chomps on his apple, and when he passes the McClean's house-their rotten kid tattled on him for drawing on the stall wall in one of the boy's bathrooms at school- he giggles and makes sure to drop his apple core in their garbage bin on the corner and tip it over, spilling the contents onto the curb, as he usually does before Monday's garbage collection comes around.

He's still giggling about his little act of mischief as he enters the school, beginning to feel more upbeat, yet still prepared to bitch Ciel out, but his laughter is short lived. Ciel doesn't even do him the decency of showing up at their usual meeting spot before class. Three minutes before the bell rings he huffs in irritation, yanks his backpack up and makes his way to class. In the hallway he spots said boy briefly and makes sure to catch his eye. His blue eyes narrow at Ciel darkly, but Alois knows Ciel's not even going to bother caring or worrying that Alois is mad, because they'll be talking again by fifth period lunch, and he knows Ciel knows that.

First and second periods are a bore, and Alois sits through them in agitation, barely listening to what his teachers say. His attention throughout is focused on his pencil and the doodles he makes in his notebook. Occasionally he scratches hearts with his and Ciel's initials onto the desk in graphite, only to erase them knowing the other boy will have his head if he hears about them, and Alois knows that Ciel will inevitably and _somehow_ find out.

Third period isn't much different, but towards the end of class a peppy group of kids dressed in reds and pink and white, come in, making elaborate, exaggerated displays of handing out Valentine's Day candy the students could have purchased for each other last week. Some girls shriek in joy, some guys give each other high-fives, some kids hang their head when they get nothing. Alois too gets nothing, but he sits in the back looking up, counting the dots in the ceiling tile as he waits for the period to end. He wasn't jealous, no; the candy was cheap dollar store shit he could buy tomorrow for half price, and he knew if he sent Ciel anything he'd just toss it in the trash, and the other boy would never waste money on something so trivial for him, friend or not.

As his stomach rumbles loudly from skipping this morning's breakfast, his brow furrows in newly revived irritation at Ciel, and he wishes the other boy _had_ gotten him one of the crap treats.

Finally the bell rings and Alois makes his way to his locker to grab the books he needs for after gym and lunch, not because he intends on making use of them, but just because he wants to be spared the reprimand from the teachers for being unprepared. The lock comes off easily and he slams the locker open, the sound drowned out in the raucous sounds of chatter and shoes squeaking the hundreds of other students are making during the passing period.

Alois freezes and blinks once as he looks in his locker. There, neatly set on his books, is a large, slim purple box with a shining green ribbon and bow holding it closed. Gingerly, mouth agape, he reaches in, and holds it. It's not a typical pink, heart-shaped thing one would expect on Valentine's Day, instead a more simple shape, decorated with his favorite colors... A kid bumps into him, but he pays it no mind as he stares dumbly at the box until silence crowds the halls once more. The only one who knows his locker combination is Ciel, and-

Beaming, he undoes the ribbon with care, and gently removes the lid. Inside is an assortment of rich chocolates, the fancy kind, not the kind you buy from the drug store on short notice because you forgot what day it was. The kind that Alois recognizes that Ciel had at his house once before, that Alois has pined for ever since because they were _that_ good, but he knew they were fucking expensive.

There's no note, no card to go with it, but there doesn't need to be.

Still smiling, he places it back in his locker, and Alois makes up for his new found intentions to skip fourth period gym by running, instead of walking, towards the library. He pays no mind to the well-known rule of silence in the library as he loudly smacks the doors open and runs around, searching for Ciel. He can't believe the other boy, and his mind races in joy as his feet carry him around the maze of a room. He doesn't know if it's because Ciel thought about him, or if he thought about him enough to get him something with more though that "This costs $5.95," or if it's because it's Valentine's Day, or _what_, but he's giddy and overjoyed, barely able to contain himself. Finally, he spots whom he's searching for huddled over a table near the back and he dashes towards him.

"Ciel!" Before the charcoal haired boy can even lift his head, Alois knocks him out of his chair and to the ground, arms wrapping around him as they fall together in a heap. Alois nuzzles his head against the other's, blue grey and blond mixing, before he lifts his head slightly and boldly presses his lips to the side of his head, ignoring the hands pushing at him and the quiet, heated words demanding he gets off or else. "You're fucking amazing." He whispers into his ear, and pulls back to see the red forming across Ciel's face, stretching his smile even more.

Before he can do more, a teacher pulls him off of Ciel and out of the library to go to the office or wherever, but as he leaves, Alois glances back and swears he sees a smile on Ciel's face.

* * *

This… was kinda experimental. Orz I just got the desire to write this because the idea popped into my head, and so I sat down for three hours cranking it out, but I think it's okay. Not perfect, and might be boring, but here ya go. :B

Let me know what you think or if you catch any awesome errors. lol Thanks for reading! :'D


End file.
